


Jerseys

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: FFI Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: FFI Week Day 1; Jersey.Mark and Dylan are so close and share a close moment with their fans that they will never forget. They just hope they'll be able to live past the embarrassment.
Relationships: Dylan Keith/Mark Kruger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jerseys

During the FFI tournament, Mark and Dylan spent a lot of time together. They weren’t really supposed to, but they spent the night in each other’s rooms, rarely being away from the other. They were best friends, and beyond that, they were boyfriends, this tournament had solidified that fact for them.

However, that meant that sometimes things got mixed up. Often, Dylan would grab Mark’s jeans, thinking they were his own, or Mark would grab Dylan’s skater hoodie, thinking it was his sweater. Usually they would catch this before they left the room, but every now and then there would be a slip up, and they would laugh it off.

They didn’t expect to have such a mix up on the day of an important game however. The two had slept in Mark’s room after their practice the day before their game, so their jerseys and shorts were on the floor as they climbed into their pajamas to go to bed. The next day they grabbed the clothes and got ready to get changed.

No one noticed the mix up until Mark and Dylan were already on the field.

“What’s this? It appears that Captain Mark Kruger and the ‘Hat Trick Kid’ Dylan Keith have swapped jerseys.” The games’ announcer said over the intercom. “Is there a deeper meaning behind this action?”

“Mark! Dylan!” Mack Scride, their coach gestured to them, by grabbing the collar of his leather jacket.

“Mark, you’re wearing Dylan’s jersey.” Ichinose pointed out to them on the field. How he hadn’t noticed before was beyond him. 

It was only then when the two realized that Mark was wearing “Keith, 10” and Dylan was wearing “Kruger, 9”. 

They two looked at each other and laughed, only to initiate the change. Right there on the pitch, before the kick off, the two took off the other’s shirt and handed it back to them. 

“Oh it appears it was some sort of changing room mix up.” The announcer noted to his audience. “And now they’ve swapped the jersey’s back. It just goes to show how close the two must be. They’re always seen together when they’re out in the world, and the Captain, Mark Kruger has stated in interviews before that Dylan Keith has been one of his best friends since they were kids in soccer camp.” 

The two giggled at the commentator as they truly had no idea how close they were. Mark and Dylan all around thought the encounter was hilarious and they both collectively thought that would be a funny one to explain in post-game interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Mark and Dylan are so special!!!!


End file.
